La vie d'une autre
by Klaroline Kennett Forever
Summary: Caroline a 19 ans. Lorsque Klaus revient à Mystic Falls, elle lui donne finalement sa confession et lui fait promettre de ne plus jamais revenir. Une nuit d'amour et le lendemain... elle se retrouve douze ans plus tard, mariée à l'hybride, deux enfants et plus un seul souvenir de ces années perdues.
1. Chapter 1

_Ayant terminé un merveilleux roman, j'ai voulu essayer une sorte de crossover si on peut le dire ainsi car l'histoire, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce magnifique roman tout comme moi. Bisous !_

_P.S : Se passe après le 5x11, ne prend pas en compte la grossesse d'Hayley. Kol est toujours vivant._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : **_Douze années écoulées… _

_POV Caroline_

Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que je rêvais. J'allais me réveiller, la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse et une soif d'eau pour éteindre l'incendie d'une cuite mémorable !

Non il faut que je m'en tienne à ce qui vient de l'enfance. Il me faut rester lucide et rattachée au début de ma vie. J'ai été élevée par ma mère, elle était sheriff de la ville de Mystic Falls pendant des années. C'était une femme hors du commun avec un caractère bien à part et surtout, elle était la femme la plus droite que je connaisse.

Passons rapidement sur les premières années avec ma mère, mon père était mort ne souhaitant pas achever sa transformation en vampire. Ensuite, il y'avait mes amis, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan et Matt. Je suis sortie avec Matt quelques temps, il était l'ancien petit-ami d'Elena et après, il y'a eu Tyler, celui avec qui j'ai cru que j'allais passer l'éternité mais voilà que tous mes plans étaient tombés à l'eau, notre couple qui semblait si parfait, s'était finalement brisé à cause du mensonge et de l'infidélité.

J'avais surpris Tyler en train de coucher avec Hayley, la louve qu'il avait rencontré aux Appalaches et j'avais appris par la suite qu'ils avaient eu une liaison là-bas tandis que moi je m'inquiétais pour lui alors qu'il était censé défaire le lien qui l'unissait à Klaus.

Ah oui ! Klaus Mikaelson, le pire mec que j'aie jamais rencontré de ma vie mais tellement sexy et séduisant avec cet accent britannique qui fait tomber plusieurs jolies filles. Il avait fait de nos vies un véritable enfer lorsqu'il était arrivé à Mystic Falls, voulant à tout prix briser la malédiction qui pesait sur lui tout en se servant du double Petrova, qui, n'est autre qu'Elena. Tellement de choses se sont déroulées dans ma vie, lorsque j'étais humaine et lorsque je suis devenue vampire.

Nous avons affronté tellement de choses que je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment est-ce que nous arrivons à aller de l'avant sans se soucier de ce qui va se passer demain ? Justement, j'aurai dû réfléchir aux actes que je pose et aux conséquences du lendemain.

L'hybride originel et sa famille avaient quitté la ville quelques temps après la remise des diplômes, puis, trois mois après Klaus était revenu en ville pour avoir ma confession. Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé d'être honnête et je l'avais été. Nous avions couché ensemble dans la forêt après qu'il m'ait promis qu'il n'allait plus jamais revenir à Mystic Falls. Mais d'après la suite, ce n'était probablement pas la seule fois que Klaus et moi avions couché ensemble.

Je me souviens aujourd'hui de l'adéquation de nos corps et de l'impression de découvrir un être connu depuis fort longtemps. Je me souviens d'avoir cheminé dans ses idées comme si elles étaient les miennes. Je revois nos regards de complicité, nos doigts entrelacés dans un même trait d'humour. Les réflexions semblaient nous venir d'un même élan et déclenchaient nos rires à partir d'un rien. Le désir et la gourmandise nous animèrent toute la nuit.

En ouvrant les yeux je vois les yeux rieurs et bleus de Klaus qui m'observent. Quel amour s'en dégage ! C'était la première fois que je le voyais me regarder aussi intensément, aussi amoureusement. Il me parait tellement beau dans la lumière du matin ! Après notre ébat sexuel dans la forêt, ce n'est maintenant que je remarque chaque trait de son si beau visage et je constate aussi que je me trouve dans un lit, dans une chambre qui ne semble pas être la mienne.

« Les enfants sont en train de déjeuner, ta tasse de sang est prête. Je n'ai pas le temps de les accompagner. Est-ce que tu peux t'en occuper ? »

Après un silence, et un nouveau sourire, il ajoute :

« Quelle nuit, quelle amoureuse tu es ! Quelle amante ! Douze ans après notre première nuit, je suis toujours ébloui. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demande-t-il tout en me dévorant du regard.

Il dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres et sort. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Les enfants ? Quels enfants ? Les siens ? Moi je n'ai pas d'enfants et lui non plus. D'ailleurs, aucun vampire ne peut procréer. Les a-t-il adoptés ? Mais depuis quand Klaus aime-t-il les enfants ? Je suis abasourdie, perdue.

« Klaus. » Dis-je comme si je murmurais ''Au secours''.

« Au revoir mon amour. » Me crie-t-il avec le petit accent charmant qui le rend si irrésistible.

C'était hier après-midi que l'hybride et moi nous nous trouvions dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever du lit, de me glisser sous l'eau froide, que deux petits êtres se jettent sur moi.

« Bonjour maman, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? » Me demanda l'un des enfants.

« Maman ? » M'appela l'autre.

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? Est-ce une blague ?

« Moi j'ai déjà fini mes céréales. » Me crie celle qui doit être la plus jeune.

L'autre est un garçon d'environ huit ans, enfin j'imagine. La plus jeune a peut-être quatre ans, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je connais à l'âge des enfants ? Le garçon me regarde avec gravité.

« Tu sais maman, il ne faut pas trainer, sinon nous allons être en retard à l'école. » Me dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

Bien sûr ! En plus il a ce côté Mikaelson, ce côté très sérieux de l'ainé de la famille, Elijah.

Je me lève d'un bond et de mauvaise humeur. Je cherche mes habits de la veille sur le sol mais ils ne sont pas là. A leur place, une robe que je ne connais pas, déposée sur un fauteuil de la chambre. A tout hasard j'ouvre l'armoire.

« Tu vas prendre un tee-shirt à papa ? » Me questionne la petite blonde avec sa voix fluette.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. » Dis-je ouvrant l'autre porte qui, à mon grand soulagement, semble être celle qui cache des vêtements de femme. J'enfile un jean et un tee-shirt vert pâle inconnu, et je suis les enfants dans la cuisine.

Je vais sûrement me réveiller, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas folle. J'ai couché hier avec Klaus, nous n'avons pas d'enfants. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants car nous sommes des vampires, par conséquent, il est impossible pour notre race de se reproduire génétiquement. Je vais me sortir de ce cauchemar après une tasse de sang.

« Tu bois ton sang dans une tasse, maintenant ? » Remarque le garçon.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Rétorquai-je.

« Parce qu'avant tu buvais directement sur des poches. » Me répondit-il.

Exaspérée par la bêtise de mon rêve ou de mon aventure, je ne sais pas encore, je soupire. Je les regarde. Ils sont très beaux. Le garçon est le portrait de Klaus, et la petite fille a des cheveux comme les miens et les yeux de Klaus.

A partir de là, les événements s'enchaînent. Je laisse partir les enfants juste devant moi, espérant qu'ils vont ainsi me guider jusqu'à l'école. Ils me mènent tout droit à la maternelle où nous déposons la sœur du garçon. Et là, on me salue comme une habituée. Je ne me réveille toujours pas.

« Est-ce que Hope restera à la cantine aujourd'hui ? » Me demande la maîtresse qui s'est plantée devant moi avec un gentil sourire.

« Oui, maman, dis oui. Je veux manger avec ma copine. » Me supplia la petite m'attrapant par les jambes.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, cela m'arrange. Il me faudra sans doute du temps pour savoir et comprendre. Voir le docteur Meredith, peut-être.

Ensuite, nous reprenons le chemin vers une autre école et je propose un jeu au garçon dont je ne sais pas le prénom.

« Voici les règles, nous nous rencontrons dans la rue pour la première fois, et tu me dis ton prénom, tes activités, ce que tu aimes. »

« D'accord et toi aussi… » Accepta-t-il.

Il s'appelle Henrik, il va au cours d'équitation tous les mercredis, et il est amoureux de Laura, sa voisine de classe de CE2. Mais par-dessus tout, il m'aime, moi. Nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de l'école sans avoir le temps d'aborder ma vie.

« Demain c'est à toi d'accord ? » Me dit-il avant de me plaquer un baiser sur le côté gauche de la lèvre avec dans les yeux la même flamme coquine que son père, puis il me quitte pour aller en classe et je me retrouve seule dans la rue.

J'entre dans le café le plus proche, je commande un double expresso. J'ai hésité avec le double whisky et je réalise que je n'ai pas les clés de la maison. Je m'effondre en larmes sur le bord de la table car je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive. Le patron du café s'approche :

« Eh bien, ma petite Caroline, ça ne va pas aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre ? » Répliquai-je me redressant sur ma chaise.

« Alors si ça ne va pas, le café sera pour moi. » Me dit-il.

Tant mieux, je n'ai pas d'argent non plus. A pas lents, je me dirige vers le manoir, en espérant que les clés soient restées sur la porte. Il faut de toute manière que j'entre dans cette maison, que je trouve de l'argent, des indices pour comprendre comment j'en suis arrivée là. _Douze ans plus tard, a dit Klaus._ Je jette un coup d'œil au journal en passant. Vendredi 12 mai 2024. Je reste longtemps hébétée devant le présentoir du kiosque.

« Prends-le Caroline, tu me le payeras plus tard. » Me crie une grosse bonne femme en sortant une pile de magazines d'un emballage en plastique.

Hier soir, nous étions encore en 2012. Jeudi 12 mai. Un jour de décalage. C'est noir sur blanc, et ça veut dire que douze années se sont écoulées. En 2012, où je crois être encore, je suis en train de marcher dans la forêt de Mystic Falls avec Klaus. Mais en 2024, où je viens d'atterrir, nous avons deux enfants. Mais moi, où suis-je dans tout ça ? Je ne me souviens de rien… Sinon du septième étage d'une rue de Montmartre. Je revois Klaus m'emmenant sur le balcon admirer le Sacré-Cœur. Klaus, la tête enfouie dans mon corsage, hurlant au milieu des fleurs qu'il me désire. Klaus qui, pour l'instant, est mon seul lien avec la veille.

Que s'est-il passé pendant douze ans ? Ai-je toujours une mère ? Ai-je toujours les mêmes amis ? Ai-je un boulot ? Un boulot… Peut-être qu'on m'y attend. Mais où ? Qu'est devenu mon appartement sur le campus de l'université de Richmond ? A qui parler de ce qui m'arrive ? J'arrive devant la porte du manoir et constate que la porte n'est pas fermée à clé.

En rentrant chez Klaus, chez nous ? Je me sens mieux. Effondrée mais protégée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. 2024 ! L'année mythique… Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, lorsque j'étais encore humaine, on se disait : ''Oui, moi en 2024 je ferai ci ou ça…'' On se projetait comme dans les films de science-fiction… Parler de l'an 2024, c'était décrire le jour où l'on passerait les vacances sur la lune. Apparemment j'y suis ! Enfin seule, je vais pouvoir comprendre. J'explore les pièces de la maison mais comment puis-je y trouver les traces des douze ans écoulés sans ma présence ? Presque tout de suite, je tombe sur des albums de photos. Qui les a faits ? Je n'ai jamais été capable de consacrer du temps à ce genre de travail fastidieux.

Avant d'ouvrir les albums qui me font peur, je me rue dans la salle de bains. Une idée qui ne m'avait pas encore effleurée vient de me traverser l'esprit. La glace me répond et me renvoie le reflet de la Caroline que j'ai vu hier. Toujours le même visage, la même jeunesse qui m'est désormais éternelle mais il n'y a pas que mon physique que je vois, je peux voir que j'ai quelque chose de changé, quelque chose de bien plus mature. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher du fait que douze ans se sont envolés. Le sentiment du temps volé m'est insupportable. Sentant venir les larmes à nouveau, je prends une douche. J'ai le corps endolori, comme au lendemain d'une sacrée nuit d'amour. Voilà bien la seule chose tangible et cohérente avec la veille. Après avoir passé un peignoir, suffisamment féminin pour que je l'imagine à moi, j'examine le contenu de mon armoire.

Les vêtements suspendus-là ne sont pas dans mes goûts actuels, mais je les trouve jolis. J'opte pour ce qui me semble le plus proche de ce que j'étais hier : une jupe assez courte et un tee-shirt moulant à fleurs. En m'habillant, j'ose enfin me regarder. Je remarque la forme du nombril en accent circonflexe. Et soudain je réalise : j'ai eu des enfants. J'ai été enceinte. Je les ai portés neuf mois. J'ai accouché. Un sentiment d'impuissance, et presque de honte, m'envahit. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Si nous sommes bien en 2024, comme le journal de la rue l'atteste, c'est moi qui ai perdu les pédales, c'est moi qui me suis emballée, c'est moi qui ai tiré un trait sur douze ans d'existence. Peut-être faudrait-il que je consulte un médecin. Va-t-on m'enfermer? Me faire subir des examens ? Une peur paralysante me prend à la gorge. Je décide de continuer mes recherches, seule et sans en informer le corps médical. Après tout, un déclic qui a eu lieu dans un sens peut aussi bien se reproduire dans l'autre. Peut-être suis-je encore dans un rêve impossible ? Je vais me réveiller auprès d'un Klaus, sans enfants, avec qui j'ai couché la veille. Toutes les questions innombrables que je me pose se bousculent dans ma tête et de brusques bouffées d'angoisse me précipitent dans une immense panique. Dans un état proche de la nausée, je me pose sur une chaise, avec un sac à main qui doit être le mien. Le téléphone sonne. J'hésite. Finalement, je le prends d'une main ferme.

« Allô ? Mon amour ? Tu es revenue ? Et pour les enfants, ça s'est bien passé ? Hope est craquante. Au réveil, elle m'a fait de grandes déclarations. Quel plaisir, les enfants que tu m'as faits ! Et toi ça va ? » Enchaine aussitôt Klaus.

Je réponds oui à tout, toujours perdue dans ce qui se passe.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton boulot mais ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras vite autre chose. Et puis je suis là. Prends ton temps, repose-toi. Nous allons réserver des moments pour nous. » Me rassura-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

« Je crois que tu as raison. » Dis-je simplement.

« Je ne peux pas déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, mais tu vas me manquer. A ce soir, mon amour… Tu m'aimes ? Tu seras là quand je reviendrai ? » Me demande-t-il inquiet.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est la première fois que je peux sentir dans sa voix une telle inquiétude, qu'elle me brise le cœur, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille du jour au lendemain. Que lorsqu'il rentrera, je ne serai plus là. Sa demande est si bouleversante que je ne sais plus quoi dire et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux car justement, j'avais pensé m'en aller d'ici. J'ai voulu partir et je me sens mal à ce moment-là d'avoir voulu le laisser tout seul avec les enfants sans aucune explication apparente. J'ai voulu fuir encore une fois sans essayer de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe, sans assumer mes actes. J'ai voulu fuir parce que j'ai peur que tout ceci soit vrai, peur d'apprendre que mes amis m'ont renié parce que je suis finalement sortie avec le grand méchant loup. Même après douze ans, j'ai encore peur de ce que peuvent penser les autres de moi.


	2. Le passé de Caroline

_Merci les filles pour vos encouragements. _

_Comme je l'ai dit, l'histoire m'a été inspiré du roman de Frédérique Deghelt '' La vie d'une autre''. Merveilleuse histoire à mon avis et si vous êtes tentés de lire cette histoire alors allez-y car je ne vais pas exactement suivre le roman. _

Chapitre 2 : _**Le passé de Caroline…**_

* * *

_POV Caroline_

La demande de Klaus me surprit que je restais un long moment au téléphone sans répondre. Je me sentais coupable à ce moment-là d'avoir voulu fuir, une décision bien lâche de ma part quand je sais désormais que lui et moi nous avons des enfants. Quelle mère suis-je pour abandonner mes propres enfants de cette manière ? Je me mise à pleurer en silence, de honte car en plus d'avoir oublié douze années de ma vie, je poussais le vice encore plus loin en voulant quitter ma famille.

« Love ? Tu es là ? » S'inquiéta Klaus au bout du fil.

« Oui ça va. » Dis-je la voix quelque peu tremblotante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Love tu pleures ? Mon amour que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux que je rentre ? » Me questionna Klaus plus inquiet que tout à l'heure.

« Je vais bien Klaus, juste que ça me touche de voir combien tu m'aimes après tout ce temps. » Répondis-je essuyant mes larmes.

« Alors lorsque je rentrerai ce soir, je te montrerai à quel point mon amour est sincère et éternel. Je t'aime ma chérie, passe une bonne journée. » Me dit-il.

« Je t'attendrai dans ce cas. »

Lorsque notre conversation fut coupée, je m'affalai sur le canapé, secouée par le coup de téléphone de Klaus. Il m'avait paru si fragile à cet instant, que j'en fus bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments librement et cette sincérité dans sa voix était plus troublante qu'autre chose car il avait peur. Peur que je ne l'abandonne, alors il a besoin d'être certainement rassuré mais comment puis-je être la femme parfaite alors que j'ai tout oublié ?

Cette histoire me prenait tellement la tête que je grognai de frustration. Il fallait à tout prix que je me souvienne de ce qui s'est passé et je ne sais même pas si mes amis le sont toujours. Puis je repris mon téléphone et parcourais ma liste de contact, ils étaient tous là sauf Tyler. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que je ne l'aie pas dans mes contacts mais je fus une énième fois sortie de mes pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je me levai en poussant un soupir de frustration et m'y dirigeai pour aller ouvrir.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis la blonde originelle arborée un large sourire à mon apparition avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Surprise, je restais figer sur place, ne m'attendant du tout pas à autant d'affection de la part de la sœur de Klaus.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien toi et Nik m'avez manqué ainsi que mes deux petits garnements. » Me dit-elle joyeuse tout en rompant notre étreinte.

Puis lorsque je revins à moi, je m'écartais légèrement pour pouvoir la laisser entrer. Après avoir refermé la porte, je suivis Rebekah jusqu'au salon où elle déposa sa valise et se jeta sur l'un des canapés, l'air épuisé. Je m'assis en face d'elle, la détaillant du regard. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant, l'un des avantages du vampirisme. Elle se redressa subitement de son siège et me regarda dans les yeux puis elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Caroline est-ce que tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Est-elle au courant ? Sait-elle que j'ai oublié douze ans de ma vie ? Peut-être Klaus est au courant et c'est pour cela qu'il est si inquiet. Mais tout de suite, j'efface ses pensées de ma tête et reporte toute mon attention sur la blonde assise en face de moi.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Rétorquai-je.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mon étreinte tout à l'heure et tu me regardes et me parles comme si j'étais une inconnue. Du moins comme si tu te méfiais de moi. » Me répondit-elle.

Elle marquait un point. Elle avait vu juste et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y'a douze ans elle et moi nous étions amies. Sa famille et elle, avait essayé plusieurs fois de nous tuer alors c'est bien normal que je me méfie d'elle mais normalement à ce moment-là elle est censée être ma belle-sœur et je devrais agir en tant que tel mais problème : je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

Soudain une idée me vint en tête, peut-être une mauvaise mais c'est la seule qui soit là et qui puisse répondre à mes questions. Si je suis réellement la femme de Klaus et que j'ai oublié douze ans de ma vie, certainement pourra-t-elle répondre à quelques questions et peut-être pourrais-je même me souvenir de quelques éléments de ma vie passée.

« J'ai oublié les douze dernières années qui se sont écoulées. Je ne me souviens de rien. » Avouai-je rougissante de honte.

« Oh non ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait ! » S'écria-t-elle se levant brusquement du canapé tout en me dévisageant dépitée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » M'enquis-je inquiète face à la réaction que venait d'avoir la blonde.

« Tu as pensé à Nik, Caroline ? Henrik et Hope ? Ils comptent pour du beurre ? Et nous ? » S'offusqua Rebekah me hurlant dessus.

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, je pouvais voir à ses gestes qu'elle était en colère après moi et à vrai dire je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Celle qui devait être en colère, ça devait être moi, j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé pendant ces douze dernières années et la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais dans la forêt avec Klaus alors comment après ça j'ai pu devenir Mme Mikaelson ?

« Nik va devenir fou quand il l'apprendra. » Souffla-t-elle toujours bouleversée.

« Savoir quoi ? » Demandai-je incrédule.

« Que tu as été voir l'une de ces sorcières pour qu'elle puisse effacer les douze années que tu as passé avec Nik. » Répondit-elle se rasseyant sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? » L'interrogeai-je voulant comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Elle soupira avant de se redresser et de poser ses yeux sur moi puis elle commença son récit.

« Ta relation avec Klaus n'a pas toujours été facile. » Commença-t-elle. « Après votre petite escapade il y'a douze ans en forêt, tu as demandé à mon frère de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Mystic Falls, ce qu'il a fait. Mais un mois après, tu es venue rejoindre Klaus et vous avez fait le tour du monde tous les deux pendant un an. Quand vous êtes revenus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tes amis ont appris pour toi et Klaus, ils t'ont posé un ultimatum : Klaus ou eux. Evidemment comme Kol l'avait deviné, tu as choisi tes amis et tu es retournée à Mystic Falls. Klaus l'a mal vécu, il en a souffert pendant pratiquement deux ans. Il a essayé de te récupérer plusieurs fois mais tu ne voulais rien savoir, tu étais bien plus odieuse qu'autrefois, allant même jusqu'à la pire extrémité pour faire comprendre à Klaus que tu avais tiré un trait sur lui. Tu as éteint ton humanité et c'est là que l'enfer de mon frère a empiré, tu flirtais ouvertement avec des inconnus devant lui, juste pour lui prouver que tu n'avais aucun sentiment à son égard, tu tuais tout ce qui bougeait sans aucun remord alors Kol et moi avions décidé de nous occuper de te faire retrouver ton humanité vu que tes amis ne savaient plus quoi faire. Nik, lui, était tellement affecté par ton état qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et avait essayé plusieurs fois de mettre fin à sa vie donc Elijah veillait sur lui tandis que Kol et moi on se chargeait de rallumer tes émotions et quand nous pensions que nous étions enfin arrivés, tu as couché une fois de plus avec Klaus et le lendemain tu es devenue pire qu'avant. Après avoir essayé le drainage, l'hypnose, la torture, Bonnie a proposé de te lancer un sort de fertilité, c'est grâce à la sorcière Bennett que tu es tombée enceinte de mon frère mais alors qu'elle eut un moment d'inattention, tu l'avais donné ton sang par surprise et tu lui brisas la nuque. C'est ainsi qu'elle est devenue vampire et toi tu as pu rallumer ton humanité quand tu t'es rendue compte qu'un être vivait en toi. » Me raconta Rebekah.

Après le récit de Rebekah, j'écarquillai les yeux, effarée de ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'avais tué Bonnie, l'obligeant à devenir vampire alors qu'elle m'offrait le plus cadeau qu'une femme puisse rêver d'avoir. Je mis la main à la bouche m'empêchant de hurler tellement je me dégoutais moi-même. Maintenant je comprenais un peu mieux le comportement de Klaus au téléphone. Il avait juste peur que je l'abandonne une nouvelle fois.

« Nous avions cru qu'après ça, tu irais mieux mais on s'était trompé. Tu as fait une dépression nerveuse pendant ta grossesse, tu ne parlais presque pas et ne te nourrissais juste parce que tu étais enceinte. Six mois après la naissance d'Henrik, tu as disparu sans dire où tu allais à qui que ce soit et nous t'avons retrouvé qu'un an après. Henrik et Nik n'allaient pas très bien à ton retour car tous les deux t'ont pleuré pendant tout ce temps et le petit se calmait que lorsqu'il était dans les bras de ta mère, car il trouvait une ressemblance entre toi et le sheriff Forbes. A ton retour, ils allaient mieux tous les deux et tu as pu tomber une nouvelle fois enceinte, trois ans après, grâce à Davina. Mais lorsque Hope eut deux ans, tu fis une nouvelle dépression, cette fois-ci tu voulais qu'on t'efface la mémoire pour oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère et tu avais été voir une sorcière pour ça. Lorsque Nik l'a appris, il ne l'a pas très bien pris et lui aussi n'allait pas bien alors vous aviez été voir un psy tous les deux et apparemment la thérapie de couple te réussissait car ça allait mieux et tu avais promis à Nik de ne jamais le faire mais apparemment tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. » Rajouta Rebekah.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Bredouillai-je désolée.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Nik et aux enfants ? Ce que tu as fait est bien pire que tuer. » S'indigna Rebekah.

« Je ne voulais pas. » Sanglotai-je me sentant vraiment nulle sur ce coup- là.

« Te rappelles-tu ? Always and Forever ? Nous sommes une famille et on traverse tous ensemble. Tu aurais dû nous parler et nous dire que tu n'allais pas bien. » S'écria Rebekah.

« Je ne me souviens de rien, rien ok ? Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. Je ne sais pas. » Criai-je en larmes.

« Parce que tu l'as voulu. » Hurla à son tour Rebekah, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. « Je pensais que j'étais ta sœur et que tu avais un minimum confiance en moi et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai jamais compté pour toi. » Dit-elle avec amertume avant de sortir du manoir en un coup de vent.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en pleurs. Ce que venait de me dire Rebekah me fit très mal car jamais je ne pensais que j'avais été si odieuse envers Klaus et sa famille, surtout avec mes enfants. Comment ai-je pu passer un an loin de mon fils ? Quelle mère se soucierait peu du bien-être de son enfant ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu reconnaître que j'avais des sentiments pour Klaus mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas perdre l'amitié de mes amis. Je me rends compte à quel point aujourd'hui je suis une mère indigne. Je ne mérite pas d'être leur maman alors que je leur fait du mal sans aucun remords et je mérite encore moins l'amour de Klaus. Il a tout fait pour me soutenir et moi je n'ai fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus et le blesser sans penser au mal que je lui causais.


End file.
